How Far We've Come
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is a spin-off for No Fear. Set in the ending of Ultimate Lucha. It's out of character and features some cute moments with Jack Kustom and the rest of the LU roster. This isn't the last part of No Fear either. Just some cute romance stuff. Review and most of all enjoy. I only own Jack Kustom


**Authors Note: This is** _ **KINDA**_ **related to No Fear in that it features Jack Kustom. But it features Jack Kustom out of character in the final episode of Lucha Underground after Ultimate Lucha; with all of the cast and wrestlers saying their goodbyes and the like. Jack maybe a Geordie but he lives in Vancouver, British Columbia. So I'm including this in the No Fear section but it's not in character. This isn't the last instalment of No Fear either. Not by a long shot**

 **Review and enjoy something a little bit different and, as usual, I only own Jack.**

Jack Kustom smiled as he and the rest of the Lucha Underground roster were milling around backstage, Jack had just thanked the actor playing Dario Cueto and the two had parted ways before the 21 year old, crew-cutted Englishman headed backstage to find other members of the Lucha Underground roster to say his goodbyes to.

"Hey bro" Jack turned around and smiled when he saw Adam Bridle, also known as the awesome South African stud Angelico, the two foreigners were happy that they had been given the chance to shine in America. "Hey Adam" Jack's thick British accent was just as diverse as Adam's South African accent.

"Jack, I'm gonna miss this place" Adam mentioned as Jack sighed "Yeah, outside of AAA this is the first time I've gotten any mainstream exposure; ECCW in Vancouver doesn't really count even though I love it there" the Geordie mentioned as he said to the taller South African "Hopefully we'll be back for another season to continue trying to murder each-other" as Adam smiled and patted Jack on the shoulder "Well listen bro, I've put in a good word for you in AAA. Hopefully you'll be heading back there. See ya' around buddy"

"Cheers mate" Jack smiled and fist-bumped Adam before heading off to find one person in particular as he suddenly ran into one of his favourite people to work with in the entire promotion "Marty The Motherfuckin' Moth!" as Jack smiled and hugged Martin Casaus, who smiled and returned the gesture as Jack joked "So; have you still got Sexy Star locked up?" 

"Yeah; she'll be still alive by the time the next season comes around" Martin laughed as Jack mentioned "You mean _if_ there's a next season. Bro, there's no guarantee of there being a second season. I mean, mate, what if there isn't"

"Well then it's a great injustice" Martin responded as he smiled and patted Jack on the shoulder and said reassuringly "Don't worry about it Jack; there's gonna be a second season or I don't have Aztec Pride" as Jack laughed and pulled Martin into another bro hug before saying his goodbyes to the man best known as Marty The Moth. Jack headed down a corridor to get his bags and head to his hotel that he'd been staying at for the time he was working at Lucha Underground for before he hopped onto the first plane to Vancouver.

"Jack!" Jack span around and grinned when he saw the unmasked Son of Havoc, also known as Matt Cross heading his way, Jack had been a big fan of Matt for a long time and he had a hell of a lot of experience on the 21 year old Englishman and he respected Matt for that. "So; AIW again?" Jack mentioned with a smirk as Matt shrugged "Well you did pretty good the last time you were there Jack. Davey Vega really wants to go with you another round."

"Sounds like a porno" Jack laughed as Matt did the same before the two men looked at the other before Matt said "Well; you heading back to England?" as Jack shook his head "Nah lad; Vancouver's my home now, ECCW is my home. You should pop down for a visit Matt; I did for Absolute Intense Wrestling, how about you return the favour?" as Matt chuckled "Why not? Tell the bookers to get in touch and I'll see what I can do" as Jack and Matt said their goodbyes until the next season of Lucha Underground.

Jack entered his locker-room that he shared with a few other people to get his stuff as Jack put his black hoodie on and went to zip it up, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his body and a pair of hands zip it up for him and playfully place the hood over his head as he heard the voice of Ivelisse behind him. "Fancy seeing you here Jack? What's my favourite wanker doing here?"

Jack span on his head and patronisingly got down to get eye-level with the smaller Puerto Rican "You shouldn't be using such rude language little girl? Do you need help finding your parents" as Ivelisse kicked Jack in the shin and laughed out "You dickhead!" as Jack smiled and sat on a bench as Ivelisse smiled and sat next to him as the young woman said "You gonna miss this place too?" as Jack nodded "Been the most fun I've ever had in my wrestling career. 21 years old from Newcastle-Upon-Tyne and I'm wrestling in front of the best fans with some of the most talented mother-fuckers in the world. Pentagon and I were nearly in tears with our Spanish departing."

"Yeah; I'm gonna miss Adam and Matt too…that's not all who I'll miss" Ivelisse smiled as Jack mentioned looking off into the distance "Yeah; you and Melissa are a really cute couple by the way, when you two get married can me and Pentagon be bodyguards for the wedding?"

"Adam'll dive off the podium" Ivelisse laughed as she mentioned genuinely "You know Jack; It's been really fun working with you, didn't really know what to make of you at first but damn you're great. Heard you and Evans were talking about getting together with Adam in Triple A. I might join you lunatic motherfuckers" Ivelisse grinned as Jack mentioned "Well; it ain't anything serious yet; I need to catch up with ECCW in BC before I can think of buggering off to Mexico"

"You know what Ivey. You're one of the toughest people, not wrestlers, people; I've ever met in my life. Not many people would finish a match with a legit broken food but you did. You're beautiful, you're funny, you're a damn good singer and…well I haven't seen anything on your Twitter or facebook about you being with anyone."

"So…are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well. If there's no objections" Jack stated nervously as Ivelisse chuckled and gave Jack a kiss on his cheek before saying "I'd like that. I'll meet you tomorrow if you want? Early morning before you head off for Vancouver we can go on a little early morning date. We'll keep in touch in between Lucha Underground of course" Ivelisse smiled as Jack grinned "Sure; see you tomorrow Ivey"

"See you tomorrow Jack" Ivelisse smiled and kissed Jack on his lips as the two started to get more passionately into it as Ivelisse suddenly grabbed her phone out and said "Picture?" as Jack smiled as the two young Lucha Underground wrestlers took photos of themselves with them smiling genuinely and then one of them pulling goofy faces with their tongues out and a final one was of them crotch-chopping.

"See you tomorrow 'Gifted Geordie' you're gonna have to teach me how to speak like a true Geordie" Ivelisse joked as Jack smiled back "Well I _would_ ask you how to speak Spanish but I speak it fluently" as Ivelisse mockingly replied in a immaturely mocking tone "Oh look at me, I'm Jack Kustom, I'm British and I'm so intelligent and smart"

"I know I am; thanks Ivey" as Ivelisse pointed at her crotch as Jack smiled and gave the thumbs up before Ivelisse broke out into laughing as she said "Ciao Jack" as the crew-cutted Geordie responded with "Ciao Ivey" as Jack departed leaving Ivelisse to gather her things and smile. Lucha Underground Season One may have ended but her life had new things to look forward to and she was certainly looking forward to tomorrow with Jack.


End file.
